


Healing

by innerghoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerghoul/pseuds/innerghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sees Eren collapse & helps him get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT !!! there are two endings to this fic, the first is a fluff ending, the second is a smut ending. the beginnings are essentially the same though. the smut ending will be posted in a couple of days thanks for reading. please comment your opinions and thoughts, kudos are much appreciated!

Eren's POV

 

My panting takes over my mind, jumbling my thoughts. All I can think is that I have to finish strong, I have to make Corporal Levi proud. But I'm at my limit, I can't push myself any further. I allow myself to fall to my knees, exhaustion taking over every single nerve and cell in my body. I start to see double - no triple - of everything and for some reason it seems comical to me. I laugh at everything becoming multiples of themselves until I look down at my hands.

Wait, what am I doing on the floor again? I'm supposed to complete the route for training today. I have to finish my run, breaks aren't acceptable, I'm stronger than that. I put one foot on the floor and push off that leg to stand up. As expected, I fail miserably and would have fallen if a pair of strong arms didn't catch me.

"Eren? Are you okay? Open your eyes!" A familiar male's voice fills my ears, and I would've figured who it is if a black haze hadn't taken over my mind.

-  
Levi's POV

I don't know why I did this. Why did I save Eren from falling down, I should've let someone else running by get him and take him to the medic. But no, instead I am staring at his face while he sleeps on my couch. I have to admit it isn't that bad of a view. I lift my hand and feel his hair, running my hand through it slowly. It's extremely soft and feels nice against my hand but I decide to move lower. My eyes travel to his face, peaceful and unbearingly beautiful. I always have appreciated Eren's beauty, but seeing him curled up and sleeping enhances that beauty.

I softly caress his sun kissed cheek, the skin incredibly smooth. I cup his cheek and rub my thumb along his cheekbone, picturing his face if he were actually awake while I was doing this. He would probably be beet red and trembling, his eyebrows strewn together, and unable to form coherent words. I remove those thoughts and focus on running my fingers to his forehead down to his closed eyelids. I stop myself when my fingers are milimeters above his mouth, the temptation to kiss this stupid beautiful boy overwhelming. But I substitute that for just moving my fingers against his plump lips that are partly open and so tempting. My whole body goes rigid like stone when he stirs slowly, making a tiny sound before falling back asleep.

"Tsk, you'll have to wake up soon anyway." I say aloud before getting up to make him soup.  
-

Eren's POV

 

My mind wakes up and my eyes follow suit within seconds. I immediately regret it due to the light in the room nearly blinding me. Instead of blinding me, though, it awards me waking up with a headache.

"Finally you woke up, I was starting to actually worry." I yelp when I hear Corporal Levi's voice come from behind me.

That's when my common sense comes back and I look around to see where I ended up at. I gulp when I notice I'm in Levi's office, on the couch he keeps in here.

"Why did you bring me here, sir?" I ask him, my voice probably sounding rough and tired.

"Well, I saw you passed out yesterday from training and I wanted to keep an eye on you until you healed." He informed me before adding, "and next time, be more careful at training."

I feel the embarrassment in my face and cheeks, I had the one I was trying to impress help me. I just can't believe he was the one to help me and I'm actually in his office.

"Yes sir, and thank you for helping me." I keep my head lowered so I don't have to see the pitiful expression he probably ha - wait, his expression never changes.

I feel his fingers raising my head up almost instantly, "look at me while talking, you don't have any reason to feel ashamed." He lets go of me, and I feel disappointment in the pit of my stomach, but I nod anyway.

"Okay, now I had food made for you and you will eat it if you like it or not," Levi commands me before adding, "and sit up properly, I'm feeding you."

That's going a little too far, "I can feed myse-", but I shut up when he turns around with a glare that shuts me up.

He comes back over to sit next to me, a tray that has soup and bread on it sitting in his lap. He places a good amount onto the spoon and turns to look at me. He holds onto my jaw before ordering me to open my mouth, and, of course, I obey.

He eventually lets go of my jaw and feeds me until all the food is gone. With the last serving, some soup starts dripping from my mouth.

"You really are such a messy brat." Levi comments before moving to dab the soup off of my face.

Before he has the chance to move his hand back to his lap, I grab his wrist. Levi's head whips upward to stare at me and I take a sharp inhale of breath before relaxing. He was about to say something but I lean down and kiss him. I have no clue why I'm doing this or what drove me to it, but I couldn't help it. His body stays still for a few seconds before moving into action. He lets go of the napkin and cups my cheek instead, his mouth slowly moving against mine. Levi's thumb moves in soft circles on my cheekbone while I interlink his other hand with my own.

Before this can develop into something I'm too tired for at the moment, I pull away. I watch his eyes open and see a swirl of emotion in his eyes before they go back to their emotionless stare.

"Thank you for nursing me back to health, Corporal."

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again." He responds, and I see a slight smile I have never seen before play on his lips.


	2. Smut Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ending of chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this because i just finished writing it at 1:40 am. thanks for enjoying/commenting/kudoing on the fluff ending i hope this meets your expectations. ALSO sorry for not posting earlier, so much homework and test im drowning ugh.

Eren's POV

 

My panting takes over my mind, jumbling my thoughts. All I can think is that I have to finish strong, I have to make Corporal Levi proud. But I'm at my limit, I can't push myself any further. I allow myself to fall to my knees, exhaustion taking over every single nerve and cell in my body. I start to see double - no triple - of everything and for some reason it seems comical to me. I laugh at everything becoming multiples of themselves until I look down at my hands.

Wait, what am I doing on the floor again? I'm supposed to complete the route for training today. I have to finish my run, breaks aren't acceptable, I'm stronger than that. I put one foot on the floor and push off that leg to stand up. As expected, I fail miserably and would have fallen if a pair of strong arms didn't catch me. 

"Eren? Are you okay? Open your eyes!" A familiar male's voice fills my ears, and I would've figured who it is if a black haze hadn't taken over my mind.

-  
Levi's POV

I don't know why I did this. Why did I save Eren from falling down, I should have let someone else running by get him and take him to the medic. But no, instead I am staring at his face while sleeping on my couch. I have to admit it isn't that bad of a view. I lift my hand and feel his hair, running my hand through it slowly. It's extremely soft and feels nice against my hand but I decide to move my hand lower. My eyes travel to his face, peaceful and unbearingly beautiful. I always have appreciated Eren's beauty, but seeing him curled up and sleeping enhances that beauty. 

I softly caress his sun kissed cheek, the skin incredibly smooth. I cup his cheek and rub my thumb along his cheekbone, picturing his face if he were actually awake while I was doing this. He would probably be beet red and trembling, his eyebrows strewn together, and unable to form coherent words. I remove those thoughts and focus on running my fingers to his forehead down to his closed eyelids. I stop myself when my fingers are millimeters above his mouth, the temptation to kiss this stupid beautiful boy overwhelming. But I substitute that for just moving my fingers against his soft lips that are partly open and so tempting. My whole body goes rigid like stone when he stirs slowly, making a tiny sound before falling back asleep. 

"Tsk, you'll have to wake up soon anyway." I say aloud before getting up to make him soup. 

-

Eren's POV

 

My mind wakes up and my eyes follow suit within seconds. I immediately regret it due to the light in the room nearly blinding me. Instead of blinding me, though, it awards me waking up with a headache.

"Finally you woke up, I was starting to actually worry." I yelp when I hear Corporal Levi's voice come from behind me.

That's when my common sense comes back and I look around to see where I ended up at. I gulp when I notice I'm in Levi's office, on the couch he keeps in here.

"Why did you bring me here, sir?" I ask him, my voice probably sounding rough and tired.

"Well, I saw you passed out yesterday from training and I wanted to keep an eye on you until you healed." He informed me before adding, "and next time, be more careful at training."

I feel the embarrassment in my face and cheeks, I had to have the one I was trying to impress help me. I just can't believe he was the one to help me and I'm actually in his office. 

"Yes sir, and thank you for helping me." I keep my head lowered so I don't have to see the pitiful expression he probably ha - wait, his expression never changes. 

I feel his fingers raising my head up almost instantly, "look at me while talking, you don't have any reason to feel ashamed." He lets go of me, and I feel disappointment in the pit of my stomach, but I nod anyway. 

"Okay, now I had food made for you and you will eat it if you like it or not," Levi commands me before adding, "and sit up properly, I'm feeding you."

That's going a little too far, "I can feed myse-", but I shut up when he turns around with a glare that shuts me up. 

He comes back over to sit next to me, a tray that has soup and bread on it sitting in his lap. He places a good amount onto the spoon and turns to look at me. He holds onto my jaw before ordering me to open my mouth, and, of course, I obey. 

He eventually lets go of my jaw and feeds me until all the food is gone. With the last serving, some soup starts dripping from my mouth. 

"You really are such a messy brat." Levi comments before moving to dab the soup off of my face. 

Before he has the chance to move his hand back to his lap, I grab his wrist. Levi's head whips upward to stare at me and I take a sharp inhale before relaxing. He was about to say something but I lean down and kiss him. I have no clue why I'm doing this or what drove me to, but I couldn't help it. His body is still for a few seconds before moving into action. He lets go of the napkin and cups my cheek instead, his mouth slowly moving against mine. His thumb moves in soft circles on my cheekbone while I interlink his other hand with my own. 

"Thank you for nursing me back to health, Corporal." I say after pulling away, taking a breath.

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again." He responds, and I see a slight smile I have never seen before play on his lips. 

He moves the hand caressing my cheek down to my shoulder while I put my free one at the back of his head. I pull him toward me again, our mouths moving slightly faster than before. Levi's hand travels down to my waist sending little shivers down my body. Before I know what I'm doing I'm pulling him atop of me as I lie down on the couch, our interlinked hands next to my head. 

Levi pulls away and asks, "are you sure you want to do this?" 

I actually did think about this, although not for a long time, and yes I do want to do this. I especially want to do this with Levi. 

"Yes, I'm positive." 

"Then call me Levi now." Before I have time to respond he kisses me again.

I move my head up to kiss him back but he pushes me down by my chest slowly. Levi grabs my bottom lip in between his teeth and tugs softly, elicting a soft sound to come out of my own mouth. I feel myself start to flare red but he just ignores it and kisses me harder than before. I meet his mouth with just as much energy before opening mine slightly to allow his tongue in. We move in sync as I start to unbutton his shirt. His hands go under my shirt, moving up and down my waist, leaving goosebumps where our skin meets

When I'm done unbuttoning his shirt I slide it off his shoulders before he takes it off the rest of the way. Levi pulls my shirt off for me and dips his head down to leave a trail of kisses up my stomach and chest. Once his mouth meets my collarbone he bites hard enough to be painful, but all I feel is sparks or pleasure course through my body to my fingertips. His tongue moves over the bite mark and he repeats this up to the nape of my neck, nipping and kissing my sensitive skin. The whole process leaves my head spinning and adds to my growing hard on. Levi pulls me back from my daze when biting down at the crook of my neck, making me gasp out of pain and shock. My eurphoria cancels out the pain as his tounge works expertly against the bite marks, making me moan. 

I lift my legs to wrap around his waist and buck my hips up in one swift motion, the friction we get making us both groan in pleasure. I grind my hips up again and am granted with Levi groaning my name, the sound going straight to my cock. Levi moves his mouth to my ear, his breathing hot against the skin, and I shiver slightly. He starts to suck on the shell of my ear before tugging and teething it. White spots fill my vision befor ehe pulls away and looks at me, smirking.

I reconnect our lips and push my tongue into his mouth, tasting every centimeter of him. When I feel him start to palm me through my pants, pushing hard onto my erection. My mouth drops open and Levi takes the advantage to reclaim his dominance. He trails his hands up and down my chest and stomach before one hand stops on my nipple and spueezes, making me moan into his mouth. His hand is replaced by his mouth, his mouth teething the nub making me thrust my hips up to his. Lust goes through every inch of my body, wanting more, I will never be satisfied, I need _more. ___

__My hands find their way to Levi's pants, unbuttoning and pulling down his underwear and jeans at the same time. Levi leans against me so his chest is right on top of mine while I take my remaining clothes off. When I'm undressed something plops next to me, lube and a condom._ _

__"Was that from under the couch?"_ _

__"No, I pulled them out of my ass." He says when my face contorts in confusion,, "yes, they are from under the couch."_ _

__"Why do you keep those under your couch?" Laughing slightly after the last word._ _

__"You never know when you'll need them." Levi answers and grabs the lube, coating three fingers thoroughly._ _

__He moves his hand to my hole, circling it with one finger. He begins teasing by nearly putting his finger in the hole, but goes back to rubbing it in circles. I start squirming and making erotic sounds._ _

__"P-please Levi, st-nng-op teasing." I ask helplessly right before he pushes a finger inside my hole._ _

__I gasp but he stops me by pushing his tongue into my mouth while pushing his finger in and out of my hole. He adds another finger, curling them both at the spot that makes me cry out. The sound is muffled by Levi's mouth as I move my hand to his arm, squeezing slightly. He scissors his fingers and adds another finger, curling and hitting the spot only once more. He pulls away from my mouth to see me breathing ragged like a dog, my eyes half closed._ _

__"Look at you, becoming undone just by these three fingers," he hold up the fingers that were once inside me up, "I can't wait to see how you look and sound when I'm fucking you."_ _

__"Then do it already," I say, although it comes out between pants._ _

__He picks up the condom, ripping it with my teeth, making me bite my lip in anticipation. He slides it on, then coats his dick with lube evenly. I dig the heels of my feet into his back and wrap my arms around his neck. Levi kisses me softly then enters me, contrasting the way he kissed me. My mouth opens against his, and he takes the opportunity to grab my tongue with his teeth, scarping his teeth against it before tugging softly. He pulls away and starts moving._ _

__He pulls himself fully out before pushing back in, the slow pace making me whimper. More, more, more. "F-faster, go fa-ahh." My voice hitches into an inaudible sound as he starts moving faster and harder._ _

__Levi finds my prostate and slams directly into in with every thrust, making me scream louder and louder each time. White dots fill my vision as my toes start to curl slightly. I drag my nails down his back, digging into the soft skin every time he strikes that one spot. His name leaves my lips over and over as groans leave his._ _

__Levi moves his hand to my cock and starts pumping with each thrust. I dig my nails into Levi's back harder than before and clench my eyes shut as I feel myself start to climax. He puts my leg onto his shoulder, going deeper and hitting the same spot harder each time. The faster pace makes me go over the edge, my skin feeling like its alighted with flames. I hear my name spill from his lips like a broken record and I move my fingers to his hair. I tug on the black strands, pulling his mouth to mine and bite on his bottom lip._ _

__I say his name louder and louder as I feel my stomach clench and my vision go black. When everything comes back to me I feel a sticky substance on my stomach and Levi's breathing on my neck. I bring one hand to his face and make him look at me before connecting our mouths. The kiss is sloppy and lazy, both of our bodies exhausted. Levi pulls out of me and lays half next to me and half on top of me._ _

__I wrap my arm over his back and feel myself start to drift off to sleep. "That was amazing," I state sleepily as I feel a slight pressure on my forehead._ _


End file.
